Brave, Strong, Fearless
by Dauntless926
Summary: Tris is a dauntless-born. Her parents Natalie and Andrew Prior along with her brother Caleb died in a train crash. The Pedrads adopt her. This is her life in Dauntless. Eventual Chrill, Sheke, Ten, and Uriah/Marlene
1. Chapter 1

*****I don't own Divergent*****

* * *

 **Tris POV**

Todayis Zeke's Choosing Ceremony. He's been my brother since my family died in a train crash when I was six. They died eight years ago today. Uriah was the only person I would talk to for a while. He understood what I was going through becausehe  
also losthis dad when he was six. I couldn't imagine life without my brothers now. I can't lose Zeke, he's like the father I don't remember.

"Trissssssy! Time to get up! Zeke's choosing today! We get to scare the crap out of transferswith Amar!" Uriah yells.

"I know that Uri-pooh! I'm already up!"

"Then hurry up I'm _starving_!"

"Ok, ok I'm ready!"

I dress in a pair of ripped black jeans, a blacktank top that shows my ravens, and my combat boots. Iapplymascara andeyeliner the way Marlene taught me. And with that we head to the cafeteria, eating what could be our

last meal with Zeke. Ever.

* * *

 **Zeke's POV**

Dauntless. I've know that I would choose Dauntless for years. I couldn't leave my family, friends or Shauna. Besides, Pedrad parties wouldn't be the same without me.

"Hey babe" Shauna says kissing me on the cheek.

"Hi baby, are you feeling ok?"

Lastweek we found out that Shauna was 4 weeks pregnant, she's been having morning sickness lately and I've been really haven't told our parents yet, but I'm excited to be a father. Tris will be ecstatic to be an aunt,

but my mom might not want to be called Grandma yet. But who cares? We're having a baby!

"Are you nervous?" She asks.

"No, are you?"

"No, I know were I belong, and that's with you and the baby in Dauntless."

I pull her to me kissing her sweetly. Uriah and Tris walk in then screaming "Ew! No PDA at the table!" This cause everyone to look over and Shauna to blush deeply.

"Hey guys" Shauna says, "we have news." She then looks to me as if telling me to continue.

"Tris, Uri, y'all are gonna have a little niece or nephew!"

"What? Oh my gosh! Congratulations! I'm going to be an aunt!" Tris says. "How far along on are you, when did you find out, and what gender do you want?"

"Well" Shauna says, "4 weeks, last week, and a boy."

Just then Max walks in yelling it's time to go to the train. Time to decide the rest of my life.

* * *

 **Tris POV**

I'm going to be an aunt! This is so exciting! As I'm jumping onto the train what's about to happen catches up with me. Zeke could leave us. Uriah sees my smile falling and come hugs me.

"It's going to be ok" he says, "He couldn't leave us or the baby. He'll stay Dauntless then we can embarrass him in training" he says smirking.

This gains a small laugh from me. Uriah then goes to talk to Marlene, his girlfriend, while I go talk to Lynn, Marlene's best friend. Time passes quickly and soon we are at the Hub. Erudite is hosting this year and Jeanine is droning in about

the history of the factions.

She finally starts to call names, and I don't pay attention til she says, "Ezekiel Pedrad." This is it, he could leave us. I can't watch, so I lean into Uriah until I hear, "Dauntless!" He didn't leave us, he stayed in Dauntless.

* * *

 **Zeke's POV**

I hear my blood sizzle on the coals and I know I made the right choice. Running out of the Hub, Shauna grabs my hand and we jump on the train together. She goes and sits with Lynn, her sister. I look around at the tansfers and see...a Stiff? That's  
/rare.

"Hey" I say.

"Hello" he replies, "Who are you?"

"I'm Zeke. Zeke Pedrad, and you are?"

"Tobias" he and Uriah walk over, and I say, "These are my siblings, Trisand Uriah." "Hi" Tris says looking at Tobias. "Hello, I'm Tobias." "Well Tobias, I see you've met Zeke, my idiot of a brother, this is Uriah, my other

idiot brother." "That hurt Tris" Uriah says, "That hurt right here" he says pointing to his heart. Tris rolls her eyes at him, while yelling "It's time to jump!" "Jump?" "Yeah, Zeke show him." "Ok Trissy," Isay jumping out of the train and

rolling onto the roof.

* * *

 **Tris POV**

Uriah jumps after Zeke and soon it's just me and Tobias left. "Want to jump with me?" I ask holding my hand out to him. He takes it and we roll onto the roof, knocking Uriah over in the the process. While helping him up, Max says, "Who wants to jump  
/first?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

 _Max says, "Who wants to jump  
first?"_

"I do, Maxpleeeaaase?" I ask. "You know your not an initiate Trissy, but at least your not a pansycake like your brother" he says. Zeke looks like Maxjust slappedhim, but before he can say anything I'm yelling "bye losers!" and backflipping off the roof.  
I love the exhilaration of it, but all too soon Amaris pulling me out of the net.

* * *

 **(Still Tris POV)**

After dinner the initiates are heading to the simulation room. I just have to watch the initiates while Amar runs the simulations. A few initiates are annoying, who am I kidding? They all are, except for Tobias. Tobias. Hisdeep blues eyes are so  
/captivating. I realize that I've been staring but before I can look away Tobias meets my gaze. My cheeks start to heat up but neither of us look away. I can tell he is about to say something, but then Amar calls him into the sim room. I mentally curse  
/my self for acting like that. What if Zeke saw? He might not even make it into Dauntless. These questions keep running through my mind, and I didn't even notice Tobias walk back out. "Six?" He asks. "Yes?" "Amar told me to

come see you." Crap, he's divergent. "Yeah, come with me." I drag him out my spot in the Chasm. "What were your test results?" "Dauntless." I glare at him until he meets my gaze. "...and Abnegation." I

knew it. "How many fears?" "Four." "Four? That's the smallest amount in history." "So, Four, you need to know how to hide your divergence. Meet me here at midnight tomorrow, don't tell anyone." "Four?"

He questions. "Yeah, it makes sense since you have four fears. Plus, something tells me that you don't prefer Tobias." Something flashes across his face when I say this, fear? It's gone to fast before I can indentify it. "So tomorrow

then?" "Yeah, webetter get back before someone notices our absence." Four and Six. Six an Four. Ten. What? No, Four doesn't like me, he's two years older, we only talked because he's divergent, right?

* * *

 **Four POV**

Divergent. Four. Six.I'm divergent. I have four is just... justwow. I think I might be crushing on her. She'ssmart, brave, kind, honest and selfless. What am I thinking? I can't be liking my trainer! She's Zeke's little sister! Zeke is the only one who  
would talk to me, and now I'm crushing on his sister! Way to go Tobias. Besides, sheis too good for me, besides even if she wasn't, she couldn't like me. These are the only things that I can think about, and I couldn't sleep. In a few hours  
I'll see Six.

She said she could help my hide my divergence. But how?


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

I have to meet Four in half an hour. We had school today, so Uriah and I didn't get to help Amar with the transfers today. Instead we had to deal with boring lessons and annoying teachers, yay! That means I didn't get to see Four and I was thinking  
about

his deep blue eyes all day. I know he can't like me though, even if I am a Dauntless prodigy. To him I'm just Zeke's little sister, and part-time instructor. Before I realize it I'm at the Chasm, and what I'm about to do hits me. Before I can think  
/of how bad this could go I hear the voice I love.

"Hey Six." "Hi, are you ready?" "For what?" "I'm going to show you how to hide your divergence, like I promised." "Oh, how will you do that?" "You are going to go through my fear landscape and I'll show you how to keep from manipulating it."

size="1" noshade=""

 **Four POV**

Her fear landscape? She'll let me see that? Before I can ask anymore questions, she is dragging me to the sim room, and injecting me with the serum. Her first fear is being attacked by crows and not being able to fight back, powerlessness. She  
controls

her breathing and lowers her heart next too fears are of drowning, weakness and inability to escape. She swims deeper in both of fourth fear is of being kidnapped, she's scared of death. She knocks all of the men unconscious.

Her fifth fear is about being burned alive, also representing her being afraid of death. She unties the ropes, and runs to a pond. Her sixth fear is killing her family, being responsible for her family's death. She shots her self instead. The  
sim

ends and Six is tears, I pull her into my arms and put her in my lap. "It's ok, it's not real Six." "I know but it feels. Well, did that help you at all?" "Yeah, I saw how you slowed your heart rate, or went and did what aDauntless would do."  
/" Thats good..." I don't hear what she says after that because I'm imagining her lips on mine. "Four. Four!" "What, sorry Six." "Tris." "What?" "Call me Tris, but only when we're alone, onlymy family calls me Tris. And..." "What Tris?" "I want  
/you to be part of my family now. I only have Hana,Zeke and Uri because myparents died when I was young in a train crash, and the Pedrads took me in, but their dad was in the crash with my parents...Four? Say something."

She looks so beautiful, and she is so strong. Suddenly, I'm kissing her and she's kissing me back, we make-out for about 10 minutes, before she pulls away breathless. "So Tris, would you do me the honor of, not only calling me Tobias, but of  
/being my girlfriend?" "Or course Tobias," she says. "We can be Ten, ya know, 4+6." "Yeah, I'd likethat."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris POV**

A lot has happened in the past two years. Four passed initiation in first place. Zeke passed in second. Max had taken a certain liking to my mom, Hana, they got married in the spring. Four and I have grown closer, and being the only two Dauntless prodigies, we get a lot of attention. Some of that has to do with the fact that my step-Dad is a leader, and so is my boyfriend. Max finally convinced Four to take the job, and now Dauntless is changing for the better. Our rules are based on our factions manifesto, and you don't get cut during initiation unless you do something that the leaders or your trainer doesn't approve of. Zeke and Shauna had an adorable baby boy named Alex. He's 1 and a half years old. Amar is training the transfers, and Lauren is taking the Dauntless borns. Four is overlooking the training.

* * *

 **Tris POV**

The ride to the Hub feels twice as long as usual. You could cut the tension with a knife. I know were I belong, and I hope Uriah feels the same. Four can sense my worry because he pulls me into his lap and tells me it'll be ok. I hope he's right.

Once we reach the Hub, we run into the building screaming and yelling. Other factions call us holigans or delinquents. I call us free. The ceremony flies by with eleven transfers, and all the Dauntless borns staying. The ride back is much more preferable. Sitting back on Four's lap, we talk and kiss until it's time to jump. Everyone made it onto the roof except for Rita's sister and a Eruidite transfer. I didn't know them but they wouldn't have passed initiation anyway. Max calls for our attention, "I'm Max and this is Four. We are your leaders. Four is my hopefully soon-to-be son-in-law." All eyes turn my way and I blush. Uriah starts laughing and Four and I give him our famous death glares. "What?" Uri asks. "Shut up Uri," Four and I say at the same time. This causes a whole new round of laughter. "Ok," I say, "Can I jump of the roof already?" "Yep," Four says, "And take me with you." We then hold hands and jump off the roof, with laughter following us down. When we hit the net Amar says, "First jumpers, Ten!" Dauntles s whoops and cheers while I take a bow.

Once everyone has jumped, Max says, "Since I embarrassed Ten," Dauntless cheers again, "I am personally giving you both a year supply of cake." Uriah screams, "What about me?! I thought you loved me more. I let you marry my mother!" "So did I Uri," I yell back. "But Four didn't, so why does he get cake," Uri asks pouting. "Because of a little...surprise I have planned for later," Four says. "Ok, ok, you all act like three year olds!" Max yells. "I'm not three!" Four and I yell. "I'm Four!" He says. "And I'm Six!" "Lauren, I might have to raise your pay, you have to deal with these three for the next month," Max says. "Oh great, I get Ten and Uri." "Not really cause Four mainly watches the transfers training, and Amar asked me to help with the transfers again, so you will only have me for the sims and landscapes." "I'm raising your pay too Amar," Max states.

"Ok," Lauren says, "Transfers follow Amar, Dauntless born follow me. I raise my hand. "What Six?" She says. "I wasn't born here and I didn't transfer either." "Shut up Six, she says. "Ma'm yes ma'm." I say while saluting her. Lauren glares at me while Four looks like he's trying to hold on laughter.

* * *

 **Tris POV**

At dinner, I sat with some transfers named Christiana, Will and Al, I also sat with Four, Uri, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke and Alex. Since we were one seat short, I had to sit in Four's lap. Not like I was complaining, but it was weird in front of everybody. Everyone was talking about anything and everything while I was looking at Alex. He was such a cute baby, and all I could think about was how much I wanted one. Four saw me staring and asked what was wrong. "I want one of those soooo bad." "Would your family be okay with that?" "What do you mean?" "Would they be okay if you had a baby?" "I think so, I mean Zeke and Shauna had one a few months after initiation." "Come on I have something to show you," he said. Tobias took me to the Chasm and he did the last thing I excepted him to do, he proposed. Of course I said yes. Then he gave me the best engagement present ever, better than the black ring with diamonds. He helped my pursue my wish, my wish to have a little baby in my arms. My baby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris POV**

Within the month , all of Dauntless knows about our engagement. People I've never met walk up to me and ask when the wedding will be, how he proposed, if we plan on having kids and if my family approves. I didn't know that Dauntless were so nosy. I know the answers to all of the answers, but only my friends and family know that wedding will be June 4th, he proposed at our secret spot in the Chasm, and that they approve. They don't know that I want kids though. Initiation has been easy, I helped Amar with the transfers, and since I trained them, I got ranked with them. So obviously, I was first. Sims start today, and I'll be with the Dauntless born for that. I already know what my fears are, so I'm not nervous, and since I only have six, it won't take me long. Since I was the first ranked, I get to go first. The fear I face today is killing my family. When Jeanine tells me to shot them and gives me the gun, I put it too my temple and shoot. When I wake up, Amar tells me that I took 2 minutes and 43 seconds, and that I can go.

I walk to Four's office because something feels off. "Hey baby." "Hey Tris," he says, "what's wrong?" "I don't know, I just feel really weird." "Tris, come here." I obliged and go sit in his lap, we start to make out but the Uri bursts in the door. We quickly pull apart, and Uri says, "Party in our house Trissy, be there at five," before running out the door. "Wanna go?" he asks. "Sure, it's 4:30, so should we go change cuz you know were gonna play Candor or Dauntless." "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

 **Tris POV**

The party was in full swing by the time we got there. We walk in and I grab a coke while Four grabs a beer. Ew. Not three minutes after we walk in the crowd overwhelms me, so I go to the microphone and say, "If your not Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christiana, Will, Al, or Four then GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Once everyone leaves we sit in a circle to play Candor or Dauntless. "Anyone wanna start?" I ask. "Me, me, me!" Uri yells. "K go Uri." "Ok, Four Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless" "I date you to let Six sit on your lap for the rest of the game." "Ok." After I sit back down, Four says, "Uriah ! Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless, duh!" "Seven minutes in heaven with...Marlene." They both blush bright red but get up anyways. "Since their having a little fun, I'll go. Al Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless" "Kiss your crush." "What if I don't want to?" "Then take off a piece of clothing." He looks hesitant, but takes off his shirt. "Lynn Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless" "Go through a piece of cake at Max." "No way, I'm not trying to die," she says while taking off her shirt. "Zeke C or D?" "D" "I dare you to go steal a cake from the cafeteria, no matter what it takes." "Ok, brb" "Can we play never have I ever now?" I beg. "Yeah, wait where are Marlene and Uri," Shauna asks. "Omg there still in the bedroom!" Shauna and I walk into the bedroom and we see them making out. "Guys!" I yell. They jump apart and quickly leave the room. When Shauna and I can finally breath, we walk out and see Zeke carrying in a big cake. We all rush over and take a piece, then sit back in a circle, while telling Zeke to fill 100 shot glasses with peace serum, ten glasses each. "Ok, I'll start, never have I ever transferred." Christiana Will and Al take a shot. Four says, "Never have I ever kissed a boy." Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Christiana and I take a shot. Everyone looks at Zeke and Uri weirdly but the just shrug. Al says, "Never have I ever dated someone." Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christiana, Will, Four and I take a shot. Will says, "Never have I ever stayed in my birth faction." Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn take a shot. Christiana says, "never have I ever go a week without shopping." Everyone takes a shot. Lynn says, "Never have I ever passed initiation." Zeke, Shauna and Four take a shot. Marlene says, "Never have I ever read a whole book." Christiana, Will and Al take a shot. They look at us like we're crazy, but we're Dauntless not Erudite. Uriah says, "Never have I ever gone a day without Dauntless cake." Christiana, Will, Al and Four take a shot. Shauna says, "Never have I ever liked my instructor." Four and I take a shot. Zeke says, "Never have I ever dated my instructor." Four and I take another shot. By now we're all very happy due to the peace serum. We link arms and skip home. On the way we see Max, and he says, "I hope this wears off soon, my two Dauntless profiles are all cupcakes and rainbows."


	6. Chapter Six

**Tris POV**

The fourweeks of sims pass by quickly, and we just finished our fear landscapes, but for some reason I got sick after it again. Last week, Al jumped into the Chasm. He was my friend, but Dauntless wasn't right for him, he would've ended up factionless  
anyway. Four says that the sims just break some people. Yesterday, Marlene and Uri started going out, and today we get the final rankings.

After I meet Christina in the dorms, we head to the cafeteria where the rankings will be shown. Christina told me that she wants to work in the salon/boutique, Will said he wants to work in the control room, and Uri wants to be a leader. I think I want  
to train initiates with Four, but that's only a part time job. Hmmm.

"Alright shut up!" Eric yells, "Here are the rankings!"

I look at the screen and it says:

1\. Tris

2\. Uriah

3\. Lynn

4\. Marlene

5\. Peter

6\. Will

7\. Christina

Eight, nine and ten are Dauntless borns I've never met.

11\. Molly

12\. Drew

Good their factionless, Christiana and Will didn't like them much.

First? People congratulate me and I just smile in return. All my friends hug each other and Four kisses me. Before it can get heated, I jump onto a table and yell "Party at my place! Be there at six!" "Initiates!" Eric yells, "Stand in a line so you can  
pick your job and get your keys!" "Tris!" Four yells, "Where do you want to spend the rest of your life?" Eric laughs and says, "Yeah no pressure there." "I want to be a leader a train the transfers with Four." He smiles at me and Eric tries to hand  
me a key. "I'm moving in with Four." "I know, but you'll need a key. He got a bigger apartment, it two combined leaders apartments." I look at Four in amazement. "Really?" "Yeah, I'll show you after the ceremony, it's number 10." He says.

Uriah also chooses to be a leader and to train the Dauntless-born. Lynn chooses to work at the fence. Marlene chooses to work as a nurse. Peter chooses to fight for entertainment. Will chooses to work in the control room. Christina chooses to work in  
the boutique and to help train the Dauntless borns. Everyone else is ent to the fence. Max ends the ceremony with, "Party at the Pedrad house! Hana and I won't be there so knock yourselves out!"

Dauntless cheers and everyone leaves the cafeteria. Four takes my hand and walks me to the apartment. It's beautiful. There are five bedrooms and five baths. There is a large spacious living room with floor to ceiling windows. There is also a large kitchen,  
a guest bedroom and a bathroom on the first floor. In the living room, there is a large staircase leading up to the second floor. There are four master suites each with an adjoining bathroom, and our room is on the left side of the hallway with a  
king size bed, two dressers, a heated bath tub with jets, an automatic toilet, a shower and a double sink. There is also a walk in closet with a couch. We walk into the other rooms to find that they have the same layout. "It's amazing." "Yeah, perfect  
place to start a family. That is, if you want." "I would love to Tobias, but what's this?" I see another door, and find that it leads to a roof with a pool, hot tib, and pool chairs. "Oh my gosh." I say, "We like have to have a party here soon, this  
place is awesome!" "You took the words right out of my mouth, and I would love to stay and make this place home but we have a Pedrad party to get to."


	7. Not a story update

**A/N**  
 **I need Candor or Dauntless ideas, how Tris should find out she's pregnant(if she is), how Ten's wedding should go, etc. Any ideas in general would be helpful**

 **Thanks**

 **KEABBO01**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris POV**

When we  
style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"walk in, I am hit with the smell of sweat and beer. Typical Pedrad party, I should know, I used to throw them weekly. Zeke come over, obviously drunk, and try's to hug us. I oblige but Tobias looks like he just got hit by a truck. "Are you a  
little...stiff?" I ask him laughing. He smirks and kisses me. When it starts getting heated Uri yells, "If you aren't Ten, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Christina, Will or Lynn GET OUT!" Once everyone leaves, we make a loose circle to  
play Candor or Dauntless. When Uriah gets ready to begin, Zeke says, "Trissy C or D?" "C" "Whats Four's real name?" I take of my hoodie. "Uriah C or D?" "Dauntless duh" "I dare you to drink  
whatever Zeke makes you." "Fine." Zeke comes out 15 minutes later with a glass of greenish brown disgustingness. I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to throw up. I run to the main bathroom, and throw up my dinner. Chrissy comes  
in and pulls my hair back. "Are you ok Trissy?" "I'll be fine. It's probably just the flu, I've been throwing up for the past week." "Trissy?" "Yeah?" "Are you pregnant?" Pregnant? No, that's impossible,  
we only did it once, I took my pill that morning...right? I can't be pregnant! I'm only sixteen! What is Tobias doesn't want the baby? What if my family doesn't want me to keep it? "Tris?" "Huh!" "I've been dating your  
name for the past five minutes, Marlene's a nurse, we can get you an appointment tomorrow." is

 **Tris POV (Appointment)**

As Chrissy walked me to the infirmary, I thought about my possible baby. I think I want a boy, to look just like Tobias, with his hooked nose, toned body and deep blue eyes. Christiana brings me out of my thoughts by asking about baby names. "So have you thought of any possibilities yet?" "Chrissy I might not even be pregnant, but no I haven't." "Maybe we could name him Five" she jokes. "Ha ha, he would only get that name if he had five fears." "Marlene said to go straight back to room 10 when we got here, so...to thy room of ten!" Christiana says. I laugh and follow her into the room with white walls and a strong smell of lemon. Ew, I hate hospitals. "Hey girls!" Marlene says, "Why are you here today?" "Well I think Tris is pregnant, she's been getting sick every morning for the past week." "Ok then, let's set up an ultrasound." Marlene says now obviously excited. She turns on the machine and puts a cold clear jell on my stomach. She puts a wand over my stomach and starts to move it around. Suddenly a grainy picture pops up on the screen, and Marlene squeals. "What's wrong?!" "Trissy your pregnant!" Christiana yells. "Want to know what your having?" She asks. "You can tell already, I thought I had to be like six months pregnant first." "Erudite updated the machine so you can find out as early as 1 month." "Yeah I want to know!" "Okay," Marlene says, "Your having..."


	9. Chapter 9

0);"="" **Tris POV**

0);"="""Twins!" Marlene says. "What's the genders?" Christiana asks eagerly. Twins? I'm pregnant? Marlene moves the wand around. "Your having a little boy and girl!" A smile makes its way into my face. "How far along am I?" "Well, it looks like your about two months along and it looks like your due on April 6th." Less than a month before the wedding. "I can't believe I'm having twins! Don't tell anyone though, I want it to be a surprise at dinner!" "Ok" they say in sync, "Now go tell Four!" "Fine, by guys!" As I'm walking back down the hallway, I bump into someone. "Oh sorry, I wasn't looking we're I was going." When I look up I see the last person I expected to see. "Natalie?" "Oh Tris, it's wonderful to see you, it's been to long. Your all grown up and I missed your whole life. CanI talk to you." "Yeah of course, I was just heading back to my apartment." Why is Natalie here? What happened? I thought she was dead "Well were here," I say as I open the door. "Tobias I'm home!" "Ok, I'll be down in a minute." True to his word, 60 seconds later he's running down the stairs and sweeping me up in a kiss. I reluctantly break away, and say there's someone in the living room that I think you should meet." He looks at me questionably but follows me anyway. "Tobias, this is my, supposedly, dead mother." "Nice to meet you..." "Natalie." "I thought you were dead! Is Caleb alive too? What about Dad?" "Yes there all alive and we have a perfectly good explanation for leaving you." "It better be a freaking good one cuz y'all left me all alone for ten freaking years!" "Tris let me explain." "Please do." "Your father, brother and I are divergent. Jeanine wanted to have us killed so we faked our deaths. I wanted to take you with us, but you weren't with us when the threats was made. You with safe with Hana and her boys. We've been living in the factionless sector, and since Jeanine was killed in the factionless uprising, we can come back." "I thought you were dead. For ten years! I hope you don't except me to let y'all back in my lives that easily because I cried for you! Do you realize that I could have been kicked out of Dauntless for showing that much cowardice? Uri was the only person who could get me to talk. For six freaking years! Mom almost sent me to the hospital because I was freaking depressed! You can't just leave a six year old to keep your own self safe?" I suddenly can't take it anymore, and I run out of there. I here Tobias following me, but I don't stop til I get to our spot in the Chasm. "What does she except me to do? Just accept her like she didn't leave me for ten years?" He stays silent beside me but pulls me into his lap. I rest my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around my stomach. With Natalie coming back, I completely forgot to tell him. "Hey Tobias?" "Yeah?" "I need to tell you something, and you have to promise that you won't be mad or leave me." "Tris what's wrong? Your scaring me." "Just promise me Tobias." "Fine, I promise." "I'm...I'm pregnant." I whisper. "Your what?" "I'm pregnant!" I yell suddenly annoyed. "That's...that's amazing Tris! I'm going to be a father. When are you due? What are you having? Do you want to keep it?" "I'm due April 6th, we're having twins, a boy and a girl, and of course I want to keep them! Do you?" "Yes, when do you want to tell everyone?" "You don't think we're to young? And I want to tell everyone at dinner, but Christiana and Marlene we're there when I found out about the twins." "Yeah were not the ideal age, but age doesn't matter in Dauntless."


	10. Important Info

**A/n**

 **Time skip b/c idk what to write abt so this will be when she has the baby on April 6th (about a month early), when they were supposed to get married, but I changed it to October 10th aka 10/10. Initiates come in July, with Ten and Uri/Christiana training. Alex, Sheke's son, is now 2. Christiana is 6 months pregnant, and Marlene is four months and Shauna is pregnant again at two months. Sheke got married after initiation, Chrill got married in January, and Uri proposed to Marlene on Valentines Day. Tris is having twins, Christiana is having a girl, Marlene is having a boy, and Shauna is having a girl.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Tris POV**

I wake up with a warm liquid running down my leg and a sharp pain in my stomach. "Four! Four!" I smack him and yell "Get up! I'm having the baby!" At this he jumps up, picks me up bridal style and runs me to the infirmary. He sets me down on a white bed  
and the nurse rushes me into a white room with Four following. He texts everyone and tells them to meet us in the infirmary. The pain increases and I squeeze Four's hand. The doctor comes into the room saying that I need too push on the next contraction.  
I do and it hurts so bad, i scream til my throats sore. The doctor says that I need to do this twice more than I will have my beautiful baby girl in my arms. After pushing twice more, I hear her crying. They take here away to clean her up while I  
give birth to my baby boy. By the time I push once, I'm sobbing in Tobias's arms. "I can't do this. It hurts to much. This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be suffering right now!" "Tris, it's ok, you've already given birth to our  
daughter. She's beautiful. If I could I would switch places with you, I hate seeing you in pain. You don't have to continue, you could give up. But that's not what your going to do, you going to push on the next contraction, and meet our son." "I  
love you" "I love you too" With that I push with all my might, and my baby boy's cries fill the room. They bring me my babies, and I look at their adorable faces. My daughter has Tobias's deep blue eyes and brown hair, but mynose and lips. My baby  
boy has my blue-grey eyes and blonde hair, but Tobias's nose and lips. "There beautiful. Do you want me to bring in the gang?" "Yes." Four leaves the room and then comes in with everyone. Christiana is the first to speak and says "Can I hold her?  
And what are their names?" Tobias and I share a look before I say, "The girl is Miss Dakota Natalie Eaton." "The boy is Mr. Damien Wyatt Eaton." "Wyatt because it means "little warrior", and after he was born, he kicked a doctor in the face." "Well,"  
Zeke said, "He's definitely Four's kid." "So we were wondering, Zeke how would you like to be Damien's godfather?" "I would love to!" "Good, Chrissy, wanna be Dakota's godmother?" "More like fairy godmother! I'm going to dress her up and make all  
the boys wish she wasn't Ten's daughter!" "Christiana if she wears anything revealing I will personally throw you into the Chasm." "Four!" I say smacking his arms, laughing when he starts to rub it. "How about some never have i ever with Pepsi shots?"  
A chorus of I'm in's and sure's feel the room. "I'm starting!" Uri yells. "Never have I ever given birth." I take a shot. Marlene says "Never have I ever switched factions." Four, Chris, and Will take a shot. Christiana says, "Never have i ever stayed  
in my faction or origin." Uri, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna and I take a shot. Will says, "Never have I ever kissed a boy." Christiana, Marlene, Uri, Zeke, Shauna, Four and I take a shot. Everyone looks at the boys weirdly. "What is was a dare!" Uri and  
Zeke said at the same time. "I remember this! I dared Zeke to kiss Uri!" "What about him?" Will says pointing to Four. "What? I kissed my son." A chorus of awws erupt. Zeke says, "Never have I ever run around the Pit naked." I take a shot and everyone  
looks at me questionably. "It was a payback dare for the kiss." Shauna says, "Never have I ever had a brother." I take a shot along with Zeke and Uri. "What about the baby? Dakota has a brother!" "Really Zeke? Ok, my turn, never have I ever used a  
pencil in school." Christiana, Will, Four and Shauna look at me weirdly while taking shots. Zeke and Uri share a knowing look. "And how did you do this?" "I used colored pens. Duh" Four finishes the game with saying, "Never have I ever been pregnant."  
All the girls take a shot. "Hey guys," I say, "I hate to kick y'all out but giving birth is tiring! See y'all tomorrow morning when I can leave this place." Everyone says a form of buy before leaving. I kiss my babies heads and drift off into a peaceful  
sleep.

 **Sorry for taking so long to update. I didn't know what to write about, and ideas would by super helpful! Initiates come in the next chapter, a.k.a. time skip of two months. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Time skip! The twins are two months old, Christiana is eight months pregnant, Marlene is six months, and Shauna is four. Initiates come in this chapter, and Zeke will be helping train the 'borns instead since Christiana is heavily pregnant.**

Tris POV

The initiates come today! I can't wait to scare the crap out of them with Uri like old times. I have finally lost the baby weight, and I have grown about six inches. Now Tobias is only four inches taller than me. We have to go to the ceremony since Four and I are leaders, with Four leaving early to help initiates out of the net. So I get to lead the ceremony...yay! Note the sarcasm. I pull on a pair of ripped black short shorts, a long sleeve black crop top that shows of my ravens and a new tattoo I got after the twins were born. It's the Dauntless flames with two D's interlocking in the middle, Dakota's is maroon and Damien's is black. I had it put right over my heart. I throw on my favorite pair of combat boots and a charm bracelet with a flame charm, a 10 charm, and two D charms. Quickly I apply mascara, eyeliner and a bit of blush before running out the door grabbing my phone and Dakota, Tobias already left with Damien. When I reach the cafeteria, I grab a chocolate chip muffin and sit down with the gang. I devour my muffin while feeding Dakota. Tobias kisses my forehead and tells me that I look hot. I blush and change the topic by asking Chrissy how the pregnant life's treating her. "Pretty good, I wish I could just get it over with though, it's so annoying having to constantly use the bathroom and the weird cravings." "Yeah, but it's so worth it." "So, planning to have another anytime soon?" "No way! Not now anyway, two is enough for now." "Ok, we'll just remember that my daughter is bout to steal your son's heart in a few years." "I'll be waiting for their first date Chrissy." With Tobias and I hand over our kids to Marlene, and head to the train. We sit make out the whole way there, and when we jump off we rush inside to start the ceremony. I walk in and Dauntless was screaming as usual. Candors we're telling each other how ugly they looked, Amity was devouring bread, Abnegation was sitting there patiently and Erudite was complaining about the statistics of their noses staying and the amount of people transferring to become noses. Of course they didn't call themselves noses, only Dauntless call them that. I go to the stage and yell, "Everyone shut their freaking mouths! My name is Six. I am a Dauntless prodigy and leader. I came first in my initiate class and have been training the transfers since I was thirteen. Now typically the leaders talk all about the factions history. Ok, Amity believes anger is the problem and is always happy. They are also our farmers. Erudite blames stupidity, they are our scientists and doctors. Abnegation blames selfishness, they are our leaders. Candor blames dishonesty, they are our lawyers. Dauntless blames cowardice, they are our military/protection force. This has worked for 2 centuries, blah blah blah, not to pick the rest of your life! Choose wisely." I begin with Dauntless. One of the 'borns transfer to Candor, Connor I think. Another goes to Erudite. The other four stay. Candor has seven transfers, four to Dauntless, one To Abnegation and two to Amity. Amity has four transfers, two to Dauntless, and two to Abnegation. Erudite has five transfers, four to Dauntless and one to Amity. Abnegation has one transfer, to Dauntless. "Ok, y'all can leave. Bye." Once everyone leaves Marcus walks up to me. "Hello Beatrice, it's lovely to see you again." "Cut the crap Marcus. What the heck do you want? And my names Six" "I was just going to ask if you've met Tobias." "There isn't anyone who goes by the name of Tobias is the compound. Good day Marcus." I walk over to the initiates, and find the fifteen of them are either talking, standing awkwardly or making out. When they see me a look of fear crosses most of their faces. I tell them all to follow me and I run to the train. I jump on to find Will, Zeke, Uri, Marlene and Shauna sitting there in a semi-circle talking about the initiates. When I see my babies I run over and make Marlene hand them over. "Thanks for watching them during the ceremony." "No problem Tris, I love doing it! I can't wait for my own kids to watch over." "You say that now." I say laughing. I'm cradling Dakota when it's time to jump, and I gracefully land on the roof while all the transfers fall on their knees. I kiss Dakota and Damien on the head then hand them back to Marlene and Shauna. I walk to the edge of the roof, and yell "You passed the first test, now, time to continue with the second. To make in into Dauntless you have to jump!" "What's at the bottom? Water?" "I guess you'll have to find out. As you know I'm Six a Dauntless prodigy and leader, I will also be one of your four trainers. So who's jumping first?" I do a backflip of the ledge. I love the feel of falling, but all to soon Four is pulling me out of the net, and yelling "First jumper Six!" I do a little bow and Four kisses my head. Finally all the initiates jump, and we begging our "You better respect me or I'll throw you over the Chasm and you better not make fun of our names cuz we could kick your butt speech" as Chrissy calls it. "Ok, so that is Uri, Zeke, Four and I'm Six." "Wait your names are numbers? That's stupid." A Candor smart mouth says. "Listen here Candor" Uri says, "Four and Six are very high up in Dauntless. They are both Dauntless leaders, Six's step-dad is the head leader, they are Dauntless's power couple, and are prodigies. I wouldn't mess with them. They could throw you out of initiation before you could say factionless, so shut your mouth." Everyone stares at him in awe, Uri is never serious. He walks over to me and I squeeze his hand. "Wait So y'all are dating?" An Erudite girls says pointing at me an Uri. At this we burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" I say "He's my brother" at the same time he says "She's my sister." "Oh." And with that we conduct the tour.

 **Review! I need ideas! Each one is really appreciated! Thx!**


	13. Chapter 12

**The initiates are:**

 **1\. Annabella-Dauntless born**

 **2\. Austin-Erudite born**

 **3\. Hector-Dauntless born**

 **4\. Jordan-Candor born**

 **5\. Callie-Amity born**

 **6\. Aiden-Candor born**

 **7\. Maeve-Dauntless born**

 **8\. Cara-Erudite born**

 **9\. Felicity-Candor born**

 **11\. Archie-Erudite born**

 **12\. Autumn-Erudite born**

 **13\. Brayden-Candor born**

 **14\. Jackson-Dauntless born**

 **15\. Khloé-Abnegation born**

 **Tris POV**

The initiates gale at the Pit, wouldn't stand near the Chasm, and were overwhelmed but the cafeteria. Great, our initiates are a bunch of pansycakes. I walk over to the gang and find that Uri grabbed two cakes and three pizzas. "Is someone hungry Uri?"  
/I ask playfully. "Shut up, there are three pregnant women at this table." "Ok, Marlene can I have my baby?" "Yeah, here's Dakota, Four's got Damien." "Ok, thanks Mar." Four comes over with Damien and I kiss them both. We are playing with the babies  
/when Felicity, some Candor smart mouth, comes over to our table and says, "Hey Four, why don't you leave with me to do some multiplication." I have to bite my lip to hold in my laughter, that's a terrible pick-up line. Four on the other hand just  
/looks annoyed. "I have a fiancé." "They don't have to know," she says while trailing her finger up his arm. "I have a child if you haven't noticed." He said looking at Damien pulling on his T-shirt. "That's not a problem, we can make a cuter one."  
/At this I choose to intervene. I bring Dakota over and say, "Hey babe," while kissing him, he gets what I'm trying to do, and it turns on into a full-out make-out session. Felicity stomps away screaming and we just laugh. "Give me my baby." "Ok,"  
/Four says trying to sit in my lap. "Not you! Damien!" "Oh," he says looking disappointed. "It's ok baby, I love you." "Ok guys, there's children in your LAP, chill with the PDA!" Uri says. I just stick my younger out at him and start tickling Dakota.  
/She giggles and the Tobias does the same to Damien, soon our kids are laughing so loud other tables start looking at us. "Come on Ten! This is Dauntless not Amity! Shut the kids up!" Before Tobias can get up I've gone and knocked the dude out. Everyone  
/is looking at me so I bow, pick up Dakota, motion for Tobias to pick up Damien and follow me, and then I yell at the initiates to get up. They get up quickly and follow me so I lead them to the dorms. "This is we're you will be sleeping. Pick a bed,  
/Candor, I except you to feel right at home, everything's out in the open." "Wait is the boys or girls dorm" "Both. Be at the training room at 8 am tomorrow sharp. Be late and be factionless." With that Four and I walk off too mom's house, because  
/she claims to not of seen her grandchildren in forever. We walk in and she doesn't even say hi to us, she just takes my babies and goes to the living room. "Hey Mom? Four and I are leaving, we'll see y'all at breakfast!" "Ok, by guys!" We hold hands  
/down the hallway and head into our large house. We make our way up the stairs and go straight to bed.

At 3am that morning I get a text telling me to meet everyone at the infirmary. I quickly wake up Tobias and throw in some clothes. We race to the infirmary to find the whole gang there. I ask what's up, and they tell me that Chris is in labor. We all  
/get comfortable knowing that this could take a while. After a while we all fall back asleep. A nurse comes in around 10 am and asks who's for Chris. "We all are" I say pointing to everyone in turn. "Well it seems that Christiana will be in labor  
at

/least til noon. There was a complication and it's safer for the baby if we wait a few hours." "Ok, can we see her?" "Of course, follow me." With that we all get up and follow the nurse into room 476. We walk in and see Chris with sweat, tears and  
/makeup running down her face. I run up and hug her. "You'll be ok Chrissy, after this you'll have an amazing little girl in your arms." I say trying to distract her from the pain. "Your right, I'll get to dress her up in dresses and do her makeup."  
/"Yep, what are you going to name her?" "We we're thinking Clarissa Rose Hughes. **(A/N I didn't know Will's last name in the book so I used his actor's last name)** "that's really pretty Chris."

After that we went back to the waiting room, and at 2pm, Will came out and said, "Would you like to meet Miss Clarissa Rose Hughes?"


	14. Chapter 13

Tris POV

We follow Will back to Chris's room, and we see a little baby swaddled in a fluffy pink blanket. Everyone says hi to Chris and asks if they can hold her. She gets passed down the line before she starts to cry. I hand her back to Chrissy and she calms down. "She's definitely a mommy's girl Chrissy." "Yeah, speaking of that, were's Dakota and Damien?" "My Mom has them." "Oh...ow!" Will runs up to her and asks what wrong. "It's like I'm giving birth again, I had another contraction." "That's weird, I'll go get a doctor." I walk out of the room and see Doctor Smith. "Doctor?" "Yes?" "My friend Christiana says she's having contractions after giving birth." "Oh my, that's very unusual, let me take a look." He says that he's going to do an ultrasound and asks us all to leave. "I hope she's alright." "Uri she'll be fine." We sit in silence for what feels like hours.

Finally a doctor comes out and says, "They have someone they want you to meet." We look at him in confusion but follow him anyway. "Guys, this is Mr. Liam Finn Hughes." "What?!" "We turns out I had twins, but ms. Clarissa was covering up her brother." "Wow. So why Finn?" "It means blonde solider, he's blonde and Dauntless are soldiers. "Omg Chrissy! Now both of our kids can date each other!" "Omg! We'll be sisters!" I run up and hug her while all our friends laugh. "Now this is a very touching moments" Uri starts, "But we have some initiates to scare!" Withthat Zeke, Uri, Four and I race down the hall to the dorms.

We all run in banging pots and pans together. It's hilarious seeing all the initiates faces. Some look like they are about to pee their pants. "Everybody up! Training starts in ten minutes! Be late and be factionless!" The four of us run to the training room to set up the targets.

 **Ok, so that was a complete filler chapter. I don't have any good ideas for this story but thanks to Wrenlovesreading for the advice on editing, I hope this is better. All reviews are greatly appreciated but I know that no one reads these things so...**

 *****I'm posting another chapter once I get to 20 reviews so keep the advice/comments coming!*****


	15. Chapter 14

**Tris POV**

The boys get out the targets while I grab the knives. We have finished setting up by 8am sharp. The initiates come running in at 8:03 and boy does Four look mad. "Where the heck have you been?!" None of the initiates reply so I yell "Are you deaf?! Four  
asked you a question. Y'all are freaking lucky that Eric ain't here, he woulda hung all y'all over the Chasm! But my brothers, husband and I aren't feeling to angry today so we'll go easy on ya. Twenty laps around the Pit, thirty sit ups, forty pushups  
and fifty pull ups." "Wait," Cara says. "You want us to do all of that?" "Yes. Now GO!" Ugh initiates get on my nerves. I walk over to Tobias and sit in his lap. "Hey baby" I whisper in his ear, "Why don't we end training early. That way we'll have  
time before the party." "Trissy you know I want to but we haven't even had fun here yet." I relent but only because I don't want to argue over something this stupid. Well I also don't want my brothers to hear about this, they would never let me live  
it down.

An hour, two arguments over Dauntless cake and three make-out sessions later, the initiates are finally done. They all have rosy cheeks and are sweating. Ew. Uriah has to make a joke out of it and says, "This is training. To become Dauntless, not to become  
parents." I start dying of laughter at the initiates faces, they look like they've seen a ghost. "Ok Uri, stop messing with my initiates. Now, Four and I have a little demonstration that involves a competition. Uri, go stand in front of the target."  
I say while walking to the one next to it. "So Zeke and I will be throwing three knives at the famous Pedrad twins. Pay attention, this will be the only demonstration you will get." Four says. "Hurry up Four I wanna make a bet! Ok so whoever wins,  
which means that you don't flinch or miss the target, then the losing team has to give up cake for a week," At this Uri visibly pales, "and you have to be the winning teams _cough_ me and Four _cough_ servant for the rest oh the week." "Come  
on pansycakes, throw the dang knives!" Uri shouts. Four throws first and hits the target by my leg. "Oh come on Four! You can do better than that!" Zeke throws next and barely misses Uri's knee. Four throws by my hand, an inch from my thumb. Zeke  
throws again and it skims his arm. "Seriously Zeke?! Now I have to explain this to Marlene and she's gonna kill me!" "Calm down Uri." Four throws his last knife and it skins my ear. "Dang Four, I'm sensing a little deja vu." The 'borns smirk knowingly  
but the transfers look plain out confused. "Last year Eric made him throw knives at me and he hit my ear in the same spot." When Zeke is about to throw his last knife, Shauna walks in and say, "Hey baby." He turns as he throws his knife, missing the  
board completely. "Yes! We win!" I run over to Four, jump into his arms and kiss him.

The rest of the day passes by in a blur with the gang moving a Pedrad party to Chris's room in the infirmary. We walk in and I go to hold my god-daughter. "Why hello Ms. Clarissa, you look quite cute this evening." Chris laughs at my attempts to have  
a conversation with her. Tobias takes Liam and he quickly hands him to will once he notices that Liam needs a new diaper. "Here, I already do that to much with my kids, I don't need to add to the list." Will looks like he might pass out but he goes  
to change Liam anyway. "So since this is a Pedrad gathering, we can't say party cuz they don't allow beer in hospitals, let's play a game!"

We decides on never have I ever, and let Chrissy start. "Never have I ever been arrested." Zeke, Uri, Four and I take a sip of Coke. "Ok, I know why why we got arrested, don't ever try to set fireworks off in Eric's office, but what did my husband do?"  
"Well, when I was an initiate Zeke asked me to get him a slice of cake. Of course being from Abnegation, I was supposed to be selfless, so I go to te cafeteria and the chef catches me and that got put on my record...so thanks Zeke."

"Never have I ever gotten hurt while flirting with someone," I say. Zeke takes a shot and says, "It was a dare, and this girl was on a date with her boyfriend and he punched me in the nose." "Why wasn't i there?" I ask frowning. "Cuz you were to busy  
buttering up Max to let you train the initiates." "Whatever."

"Ok so I love the touching memories, but we have a little game to plan." Uri says smirking. "Capture the flag! Ok guys, so everyone but Chrissy, Will, Marlene, Shauna and the kids are going." "I wish I could go, but I wanna play with my kids." Chrissy  
says.

 _ **Time Skip**_ ***

As we prepare for Capture the Flag, well more like the boys getting the guns and paintballs while I play with my babies, Eric comes in and we start to talk about how the babies are doing. ** _(A/N IN THIS STORY ERIC IS NICE NOT SADISTIC)_** He  
says that he won't be here for capture the flag because he has a date with Lynn. I'm glad cuz he knows that we'll kick his butt if he hurts her, but they bring out the best in each other. Last I heard they were going to about these little twins from  
Candor because their father left and their mom died giving birth. I think it's perfect for them considering that Lynn isn't able to have kids. We say goodbye and head our separate ways. I run to my mom and hand over my babies, then I race back to  
the dorms to wake the initiates. Uri and I spray silly string all over their faces and yell "Be at the trains in three minutes or Be factionless!" When we get their the 'borns are already there and I go stand by Four. "My Mom has the kids." "That's  
good, are they ok?" "Yep never better! Although I feel like we aren't spending enough time with them I feel like a bad mom." "You could never be a bad mom baby, you would do anything for those kids and they love you." Before I can reply the transfers  
come running over and with that we jump onto the trains. "Alright. Who's ready for a little Capture the Flag?"

 **Thanks for all the reviews y'all posted, I know I said I would post when I got to twenty reviews, but we got to seventeen and that's very close. Thanks to all who review this story and Capture the Flag will be in the next chapter!**

 **Review! I'll be posting every three reviews, if I start to get more I will increase it but for now, thanks for the reviews Charms22 and WrenlovesReading! Also, I agree on how Capture the Flag has soooo many possiblities, I hope this will be a good take on it, and let me know how this story could be improved!**

 **Thanks a bunch,**

 **KEABBO01**


	16. Chapter 15

**Tris POV**

Four and I are sharing a team and Zeke and Uri are sharing a team. We pick first:

Khloé-10

Zane-Z/U

Callie-10

Brayden-Z/U

Austin-10

Jordan-Z/U

Aiden-10

Annabella-Z/U

Autumn-10

Maeve-Z/U

Jackson-10

Cara-Z/U

Felicity-10

Jackson-Z/U

I smirk when I see their team, strong but slow. Our team is small and quick. When I finish my evaluation, we jump off first and run to the carousel. The initiates start arguing and Four and I run to the Ferris wheel. "Their Flag is in the clock tower." I say instantly spotting the orange flag. "I wish Dakota and Damien were here, it's such a pretty view." Four agrees but I can tell he doesn't truly because he played when I mention it. I decide to climb back down before he faints. The initiates, I notice, have finally stopped bickering. Autumn seems to have organized the group and they decided to hide the flag in a car on the Ferris wheel. They sent out the 'borns to find the flag since they know the area better and the transfers are guarding the flag. I wonder who came up with that. The 'borns and I run to the clock tower and ambush their guards. While they run up to grab the flag I sit back knowing that we won. I hear shouts from them and I race back to Four so we can head to the train.

When everyone gets there I notice Uri is completely covered in paint. "Aw Uri did you get schooled by a bunch of 16 year olds?" "Shut up Six, their only a year younger than us, it's not that big of a difference!" "Well, I guess we know who's the most Dauntless. Me." "No! It's-" I cut him off when I see a silhouette thirty feet away. I grab Four's hand and drag him over. What I see shocks me. Al is there whispering with Natalie, my blood "dead" mother. "I thought you were dead?!" They look up and Al looks up sheepishly. "Well, your mother had come to me before I "died" and we made a deal. If I faked my death, to hurt you, then I would have supreme power in the Factionless." "Natalie?" "He is correct, I wanted revenge for you not letting me in your life, so I made your friend leave you to hurt you like you hurt me." "I hurt you?! You left me when I was six! I believed that my parents where dead for years and your hurt? And Al, why Al?" "He was the weakest, the easiest to persuade."

Before I knew what I was doing, I was on the phone with Max and I had already banned them from Dauntless and have guards on the way. They showed up quickly and then Natalie and Al were escorted back to the Factionless sector. I run back to the train and run up to my brothers. They see my face and just hug me. An initiate coughs and I glare at them. Four smacks him and then I address the initiates. "Alright back on the train! Training will start at ten tomorrow instead! Get some sleep and make it on time tomorrow or be Factionless!"

Four, Zeke, Uri and I head to Chris's hospital room where the rest of the gang sits watching an old movie called Frozen. When we enter all eyes snap to my red-rimmed eyes and they know I've been crying. "What happened Trissy?" Chris asks. "You remember how I told y'all that my parents died when I was six, and how Al jumped into the Chasm a few months ago?" They all nod their head so I continue. "Well turns out their not dead. They both faked their deaths. My blood family because of their divergence and Al because Natalie offered him power in the factionless. I had Max ban them from Dauntless though." Chris hugs me then Uri yells, "Group hug!" And I'm squashed by everyone's arms. I laugh and crawl out of their grasp. "Thanks for listening guys but I have initiates to train tomorrow, I need my sleep and I wanna see my kids. So night guys!" I yell while racing Four to his room, I win of course.

 **Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! The reviews are really helpful, *** _but I do have a question for Wrenlovesreading. What do you mean about thegrammar part? And what about the quotations? I love the advice you have given me it has been very helpful, but please be a bit more specific.***_**

 **This story doesn't seem to be going anywhere to me, so if anyone has any ideas please leave a review! The first person to review this chapter and leave an idea for this storygets a shout-out! Thank you to everyone who faves/follows this story!**


	17. Confusion and Questions

**I want to answer a few questions and/or solve anyconfusions that my reviewers and readers in general may have.**  
 **  
**

 _ **Charms22**_ **: A prank war is a great idea! Please leave any possible prank ideas in yourreviews.**

 ****

 _ **Wrenlovesreading**_ **: I'm glad you like this story, I hope it fits your ideas ofa perfect Fourtis no-war story.**

 ****

 _ **tlcoopi**_ **: Yes, Natalie is as power hungry and Evelyn is in the books. Yes, she is using Al as her minion as Edward was. In this fan-fic though, Evelyn is truly dead so no Evelyn here, sorry to anyone who was looking for that.**

 ****

 **Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed this story! It's all greatly appreciated and the morethose numbers grow the more often I will try to update.**


	18. Chapter 16

***Check our my other story called Problem and Solution: Dauntless Style _Tobias and Tris begin to get close and then Abnegation finds out about Marcus beating Tobias. A week later, when Tobias turns fifteenhe gets fostered by the Priors aka the most know Dauntless family in history. What will happen when Tris falls in love with her foster brother?_**

Tris POV 

The first stage of initiation ended quickly after that, mainly because Max didn't want Four killing an initiate. The passing initiates were:

Hector

Maeve

Autumn

Archie

Callie

Austin

Aiden

Felicity

Cara

Khloé

Tonight we, as in the gang, are having a paintball war against the initiates. My mom is watching all the kids, thank goodness Max is going to be there. Granted Marlene will be there since she just had Micah King Pedrad, and Shauna will be there since  
she's about to pop with only two months to go. My babies are about four months old and Christiana's are two. Autumn, an Erudite-born initiate, got pregnant with Hector's, a 'born initiate, kid. Her brother, Archie, is ticked off. Autumn is the best  
Erudite initiate in the history of Dauntless, so I know she will be able to handle herself. Hector is Marlene's little brother, so we know that her and the baby will be safe since Hector is already a part of the extended gang. This morning is boating  
day...yay! Soooooo much fun, getting trampled by know it alls and smart mouths. Joy. I throw on a black long sleeve crop and dark purple short-shorts. I grab my bracelet with two T's, two D's, a four, a six, a Dove, and a flame. Four almost tramples  
me while running out the door. "Forget something?" "Ummmm I don't think so," He says confusion evident in his voice, "Oh yeah!" He runs to grab Damien and I grab Dakota then we race to the cafeteria with two giggling babies in our arms. When we get  
there, Chris and I begin feeding our kids then Marlene walks in. Another sleepless night shone on her face. "Hey Mar, enjoying the newborn?" I ask smirking. "How have y'all survived this? Y'all have two and Shauna is having another? I can barely survive  
with one!" "I don't know what your talking about Mar, our kids are angels." Chris says. "Sure, angels from the fiery pits of screaming babies! He never stops crying! And Uriah sleeps through it all!" "It'll get better Mar, how about you and Uri have  
a night to yourselves, I'm dropping my kids off at Mom's and I bet she'd love it if you dropped off Micah." Mar smiles and goes to grab breakfast. The visiting hours starts at 12, so we have about three hours.

After breakfast, I run into Eric. I learn that they (Lynn and Eric) are adopting twins from Candor who's parents died in the uprising last year. Their also getting married in a month, when initiation ends. "So, ever gonna come help me scare the initiates?"  
"I would love to, haven't hung anyone over the Chasm in a while." I laugh and say, "The need some sense knocked into them, if I get hit on one more time I swear I'll and about fifty fears to their sims." Eric just smirks knowing that I would never  
do that. He knows me so well. "So how's Lynn?" "She's good, excited to adopt the twins that's for sure. I'm gonna go soft Trissy." He wines. "Four and I did too, but you will love those kids more than anything after you meet them for the first time."  
"Is was nice talking to ya, but I have important leader business to attend to, aka paperwork." "Bye Coulter." "Pedrad." Dakota begins to cry when I check my phone. "Hey baby it's ok." I say while rocking her. "Don't cry, mommy wants you to meet your  
great aunt, great uncle and your second-cousin. Their amazing people, their names to me are Aunt Tori, Uncle Bud and their daughter Linsey, You can call them that too when you get older, it's easier to say than adding great on front of it. Let's go  
get daddy." I walk to the Pit to find Tobias with Damien walking around and talking to the initiates parents. I see Autumn's parents yelling at her. If Dakota ever gets pregnant when she's a teenager, I'd be happy for her, I mean she is bringing a  
life into this world. Tobias is arguing with a Candor woman and I decide to cool the tension. "Hello ma'm, my name is Six. How may I help you, I see my husband isn't doing to well." I say laughing while Four glares at me. "Aw, well I was wanting to  
know where my son is. His name is Jordan." I feel a pang if guilt before responding. "I'm sorry ma'm but he is factionless." "What?!" "Yes ma'm, it's best if you leave." She looks distraught but heads out.

This happens with about three other parents before I see Aunt Tori walk out of the tattoo parlor. "Aunt Tori!" "Hey sweetie! Who's this little angel?" "This is Dakota, she's four months old and is my daughter. And this," I say as Four walks up, "Is my  
fiancé Four and my son Damien." "Their beautiful Tris! How come I'm just finding out about them! I'm your Aunt!" "Well y'all were in Amity for a vacation and I didn't want to intrude." "You have to let me babysit!" Linsey says running up. "Well, you'll  
have to fight your Aunt Hana for that one." I say laughing. Fear crosses her face considering that her kids ranked in the top three during initiate and her husband is Max. "Im joking Linsey! I won't need a babysitter for a while since it's sims now  
though, but thanks for the offer." She smiles and walks away to her friends. "Well I won't keep you any longer Tris, have a good day and don't be a stranger!" I wave bye and hand Four the kids to put upstairs to nap, I tell him I'll meet him there  
in fifteen minutes. Eric walks out of his office and I fall into him. Oops. "Sorry Coulter, I didn't see you there." "Thats ok Tris, I have a question." "Yes?" "Does Four know about...us?"

 **A/n ok, so don't get mad at me for that ending. I have a plan on we're This is going but I'm not sharing it right now. But I will give you a hint: Fourtis forever. Please fave/review/follow this story! Thx, and I need**

 *************PRANK WAR IDEAS**************

 **It probably won't be between the trainers and initiates but who knows? Also ideas in general are** ** _very_** **helpful.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Tris POV**

I shudder at the memory. When we were little, Eric and I were kidnapped together. A factionless man took us to an old abandoned building and hit us. He would try to get us to tell him something about the "war plans" whatever those were. He was drunk and he tried to kill both of us, but this Abnegation boy with deep blue eyes saved us. I don't remember his name though. Eric and I were really close after that, no one else knows what happened. We have avoided the Factionless like the plague since, and nothing else has happened.

"No, he doesn't know, and I honestly don't want him to know. The whole incident makes me feel weak." I hug Eric before walking home, and see Four in the shadows. "Four, I need to talk to you." "What about? The fact that your cheating on me with Eric?" "No! That's true I can't believe that! I gave birth to your kids and you believe that I'm cheating on you? Follow me." I run to the apartment to hold my babies, they calm me down. "Sit." I take a deep breath before I tell Tobias what happened when I was younger. "I know." He whispers. "What?" "I know." "How?" "I was there, you know the blue eyed Abnegation? That was me, I remember saving the girl with icy blue eyes and the boy with a deep green. I was so scared about wether or not you all were safe." He says while pulling me into his lap. I kiss him, but then Damien decides it's the perfect time to want to be fed. I get up, feed Damien, Chang Dakota and then put them to bed. Instead of going back to Four I crawl in bed and pass out cold.

 _Time Skip_

I wake up before dinner to my babies sitting in my lap. I tickle them both before going to find Toby. He is on the phone with Zeke and I get snip its of their conversation. Apparently Zeke is going to propose to Shauna tonight, I'm so happy for them. Alex, aka Mr. Three-Year-Old, is going to give her the ring. When he hangs up, Tobias drags me to the training room to grab the paintball guns. And the war has begun.

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/faved this story. I recently started a new story called _Problem and Solution: Dauntless Style_ Summary:**

 _ **Tobias and Tris begin to get close and then Abnegation finds out about Marcus beating Tobias. A week later, when Tobias turns fifteen he gets fostered by the Priors aka the most know Dauntless family in history. What will happen when Tris falls in love with her foster brother?**_


	20. Chapter 18

**Tris POV**

Three hours and forty gallons of paint later, Four and I are heading to my mom's house. "Hey Mom, hey Max!" "Hey honey, how are my two favorite people in the world?" "Well-" "Not you honey, my grandkids." "Oh. Their fine, they are with Chris." "Oh." She says disappointingly. "Hey Four." Max says walking in to the room, "Hey Six. How's initiation?" "Good, the sims are almost over so the fear landscapes should be next week. The week after that Four an I are getting married...so yeah." "We're gonna have one tough family. The head leader, the two prodigies, little Flame and

Dove. Why Dove though? It sounds peaceful and not at all Dauntless." "Shadow." "What?" Four asks. "Shadow. Because she crawls so fast its likes she just disappears into the Shadows. Shadow and Flame." "Why Flame?" "Because his attitude flames up in seconds. And apparently, he set Zeke's pants on fire." I laugh realizing that it's time to put them to bed because they have to come with us to the sims tomorrow. "Mom I would love to stay and chat but Dakota and Damien need to be in bed." "Of course darling, the little prodigies need their rest." I hug her and walk home with Four. _ The next morning we run through each initiates' fears. Hector is afraid of spiders, Maeve is afraid of death, Autumn is afraid of Hector leaving her over the baby, Archie is afraid of becoming factionless, Callie is afraid of Four never loving her back, Austin is afraid of my never loving him, Aiden is afraid of oblivion, Felicity is afraid of intimacy, Cara is afraid that Jeanine will kill her family and Khloé is afraid of crowds. Max walks in after I finish uploading the information. "Hey Max, what's up?" "There is talk of factionless seeking out Dauntless during Capture th flag. What do you know about this?" "Well, the Factionless were Natalie and Al. They were planning and uprising before I had guards lock them up. Both of them, along with Andrew and Caleb, faked their deaths. My birth family because Jeanine was hunting them and Al because Natalie offered him power. So yes I do know about the supposed factionless uprising. Anything else?" "I wish you would have told me, don't you want your family to come back to Dauntless?" "My family is in Dauntless." "There are factionless in Dauntless?!" "Not my birth family Max, my true family. The family that actually cares about and loves me." "Very well, any Divergents?" "Yes. Hector, Autumn, Callie, Aiden and Cara." "Protect them, we don't need Jeanine finding out who they are." I nod and turn off the computer.

Dakota starts to cry as I hand him to Four who just walked in. She's definitely a mommy' girl, and Damien is a daddy's boy.

"Shaaaaaaaddddddoooowwwwww, Shaaaaaaaddddddoooowwwwww," Chris says while trying to get her to talk. "Flame wants to talk too doesn't he," Uriah says. "Guys, just cuz their one doesn't mean that they can hold conversations. They only words they can say are mommy, daddy, Chris, Uri and cake." "Awwwwwe," They say. "Which one was first?" Uriah asks. "Cake, obviously. Then mommy, daddy, Chris and then Uri." "Harsh kid," Uri says. "They've also tried to say Four and Six." "Ok, that's cute now let me finish spoiling my niece and nephew." Chris says.

 **A/n**

 **Ok so I haven't updated in _Four_ ever! This story is going no where, if you would like to take over this story, I'm considering handing it over. I've been working on two other stories that have great plot lines aka the opposite of this one. So yah, if you are willing to take over leave a review and I'll get back to you, no guarantees though.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Epilogue: Sixteen Years Later**

**Dakota POV**

I just got married to Liam! Liam is Chris and Will's son. We passed initiation in the top two spots and are working as leaders. Damien is in a relationship with a transfer named Lily. She's nice and definitely Dauntless. My dad still doesn't know that  
I'm pregnant though, mom has known for three months. I'm having quadruplets, yay! Note my sarcasm. We are naming the two girls after our moms, Natalie Beatrice Hughes and Lea Christine Hughes. The two boys will be named after our dads, Andrew Tobias  
Hughes and Xavier William Hughes. I'm huge considering that I'm five months with four kids, it's a wonder how Dad hasn't found out yet. I also found out that Mariah, Urlene's kid, is dating Alex, Sheke's kid. Let's just say our parents had a lot of...fun  
these past few years. Lynn and Eric adopted to kids: Samuel and Sierra. Zeke and Shauna had three kids: Alex, Avery and Colton. Chris and Will also had three: Clarissa, Liam and Sadie. Mar and Uri had four kids: Mariah, Micah, Micheal and Madelyn.  
My parents also had four: Damien; Skylar, Eli and I. Although Eric cheated on Lynn with Molly, they still are friends and live together since Eric was super drunk. Clarissa, my bestie, is dating my brother. Ew. Granted I'm dating hers, so we'll be  
sisters! But still, ew. Soooo yah! "I love you," I hear before everything goes black.

I woke up tied to a chair in a room below the Chasm. Peter walks in, he has tried to kill my whole family at least twice now. "Why hello there Dakota. Mind if I...have a look?" I must look confused because he said, "Oh! How silly of me darling, I want  
to see my kids of course!" "Ummm what does that have to do with me?" I ask carefully. "Your so silly sweetheart, your carrying my kids." "No, these are Liam's." "Believe the lie now are we? I promise this won't hurt." He pulls out a knife and drags  
it slowly across my stomach. I try to scream but he gagged my mouth. I'm hoping that Liam or someone will come looking for me. Peter shot something into my arm, a paralyzing serum. Shoot. He drags his fingers along my arm. He plunges the knife deeper  
until he reaches my womb. No, he's going to kill my babies. And I can't do anything. He sets down the knife and puts his hand into my stomach, he pulls out a bloody baby that hasn't made a noise. No! She can't be dead. Years fall down my face as I  
watch him snap her neck. Beatrice. He pulls out another baby, this one a boy. William. A loud bang fills the room before everything goes black.

I wake up to an annoying beeping in my ear. I open my eyes to see Liam sitting next to me. "Liam. Liam." He jumps up and looks relieved. "Dakota, your alive." That's all he says before he breaks into tears. "M- my b-babies." I say. He looks away. "There  
all dead aren't they." "No. Andrew, he is breathily weakly but he's alive. Lea died from lack of oxygen and you already know about the other two." "Is Peter dead?" I ask shakily. "Yes. One sec." He leaves the room and comes back with a little baby  
in a blue blanket. "This, is Andrew Tobias Hughes. Born on January 16th, 10:46 pm." I smile despite of everything that has happened. "Where are my parents?" I ask wondering how my dad reacted to all this. "They left to get food, and-" "Dakota!" My  
Mom says running at me. "Hi Mom." "Are you okay what did that son of a-" "Mom, there are children in the room." I say, pointing at Andrew. "Awe can I hold him?" "Sure Mom. Hi Dad." "Hey Shadow. How ya doing?" "As good as I can Dad, are you mad?" "Yes.  
But not at you, yes I wish you would have told me but that's in the past. I wished I could've killed Peter, he's hurt my family way to many times." "I know Dad, but he's gone now. I need some rest, almost dying is tiring!" They laugh. "I love you  
guys." "We love you too Dakota," I hear before drifting off into sleep.

 **Ok so I took** ** _Wrenlovesreading_** **'s advice and just ended the story here. I hope y'all enjoyed this story, and please read** ** _Problem and Solution: Dauntless Style._** **Trust me, PS:DS is waaaaaaaaay better than this story ever could be. Btw I will be using some of these names in mo thee fanfics so don't get confused if you read them, their not the same then the author said:**

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
